official_country_of_panemfandomcom-20200214-history
1st Annual Hunger Games
The 1st Annual Hunger Games 'was the very first games in the group's history to be recorded, and was the starting point for the group. Tributes There were 24 full tributes competing in the games. Not all names were recorded or remembered. Placing Not all placing was recorded or remembered. '''1st '-''' '''killerhawk26605 (District 10 Male) - '''Victor 2nd - iKayKayz (District 2 Female) - Day 7 (stabbed to death by killerhawk26605 as a revenge act for killing his tribute partner) 3rd '- District 10 Female - Day 7 (stabbed by iKayKayz as a revenge act for killing her tribute partner) '''4th '- iWonky (District 2 Male) - Day 7 (decapitated by a throwing axe from the District 10 Female) '5th '- ReformedPlayer (District 12 Male) - Day 6 (starvation) '6th '- kaybloxx (District 6 Female) - Day 6 (stabbed by iKayKayz) '7th '- ughhjed (District 12 Female) - Day 5 (chased and killed by a phoenix mutt while protecting ReformedPlayer) '8th-22nd '- Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Days 1-5 (most killed in the bloodbath) *District 1 Male *District 1 Female *District 3 Male *District 3 Female *District 4 Male *District 4 Female *District 5 Male *District 5 Female *District 7 Male *District 7 Female *District 8 Male *District 8 Female *District 9 Male *District 9 Female *District 11 Female '23rd '- Germanicvs (District 6 Male) - Day 1 (killed in bloodbath) '24th '- District 11 Male - Day 1 (killed in bloodbath) Victor killerhawk26605 was the very first victor in Official Country of Panem, was the first male victor, and the first victor from District 10. He had gained a backpack, water bottle, and dagger from the cornucopia bloodbath. He used a dagger as his main choice of weapon. He currently is inactive on ROBLOX and does not appear to make an appearance anytime soon. Arena The arena for the 1st Annual Hunger Games was a large, sand-covered, boulderous, and mountainous desert terrain that stretched for miles with constant changing levels of terrain. The cornucopia was located in the center of the arena, and was surrounded by heightening rocks that submerged the cornucopia land area into a crater and tributes had to crawl out of the ditch in order to escape the area. The cornucopia supplied weapons, food, medical kits, climbing gear, and water bottles. The arena contained long sandy hills, venomous cacti that killed on-touch, shrubs, and dead bushes. There was a hidden waterfall oasis area that was the farthest distance away from the cornucopia. A small, compact cave that was good for hiding was located inside the arena as well. The only source of food was from the cornucopia. Water was scarce and mainly fought over the area. Arena Events The 1st Annual Hunger Games lasted for 7 in-game days. This is a summary of the main events. '''Day 1 *Tributes enter the arena *Cornucopia bloodbath commences (Deaths: Unknown) *Surviving tributes scatter into the wilderness except for iWonky, iKayKayz, and both District 4 Tributes Day 2 *No important events recorded Day 3 *Starvation/Thirst begins to kick in, killing unprepared tributes (Deaths: Unkown) Day 4 *Arena temperature rises, forcing tributes to get shelter and avoid hyperthermia. Day 5 *Phoenix (firebird) mutts are released into the arena *ugghjed and ReformedPlayer run from the mutts together *ugghjed sacrifices herself for ReformedPlayer to survive (Death: ugghjed) *Phoenix mutts disappear Day 6 *kaybloxx is stabbed by iKayKayz early in the morning (Death: kaybloxx) *hyperthermia begins to set onto ReformedPlayer *ReformedPlayer runs out of food *ReformedPlayer dies of starvation (Death: ReformedPlayer) Day 7 *All tributes hide until it gets dawn *District 10 Female and killerhawk26605 sneak onto iKayKayz and iWonky *District 10 Female stabs iWonky with a sword (Death: iWonky) *iKayKayz and the District 10 Female begin a knife-throwing fight *iKayKayz throws a knife into the District 10 Female's head (Death: District 10 Female) *killerhawk26605 sneak attacks onto iKayKayz with a dagger (Death: iKayKayz) *The victor is declared Uniform The arena uniform was a dark gray tanktop with light tan/beige cargo shorts for the tributes to wear. It allowed exposure to the sun in a positive way and was useful for moving around quickly.